THE RED HAIR COUPLE
by Uchiha-Cla
Summary: *bayangkan* Uchiha Sasuke memiliki seorang sepupu perempuan, Fushame, yang pada akhirnya ikut tinggal di Konoha. Kejadian yang senang dan duka terjadi, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah. Dan pemuda itu menyukai Fushame, tetapi Fushame membencinya. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya. Apakh Fushame akan membenci Gaara selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Langkahnya semakin cepat. Terus saja mondar-mandir sambil menggigit kukunya di depan saudara sepupunya yang berambut hitam legam itu sedang membaca buku kesayangannya, tanpa mempedulikan saudara perempuannya dengan rambut bewarna merah keunguan itu terus bingung dan menggeret kopernya.

"Sasuke," suara khasnya itu akhirnya memanggil nama saudaranya yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya itu. Sasuke hanya menoleh. Raut wajahnya terlihat malas, mengingat saudarnya itu mondar-mandir terus sejak datang tadi.

"Itulah yang dikatakan ayahku, Fushame." Sahut Sasuke sambil membaca bukunya itu.

"Tidak bisa!" kata saudara sepupu perempuannya itu yang dipanggil 'Fushame' oleh Sasuke tadi akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sasuke menghela napas dan menutup bukunya dengan mendengus.

"Turutilah perkataan ayahku sekali ini saja," kata Sasuke menoleh kepada Fushame.

"Tidak mau," kata Fushame sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membujuk ayahku untuk menghentikan keinginannya itu,"

Fushame yang menunduk dan terduduk di sofa. Ia tidak langsung menyahut perkataan Sasuke. Ia malah mengikat rambutnya yang tergerai bebas itu. "Bantu aku untuk membujuk ayahmu,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam, seperti menolak. Memang benar. Ia hanya bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya tadi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Tidak mau," Fushame menoleh terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa? Mengapa, Sasuke? Jangan begitu!" kata Fushame dengan nada sedikit marah dan kesal.

"Aku menyetujui pemikiran ayahku, jadi aku tidak akan mendukungmu," kata Sasuke agak tersenyum masam. Bagaimana dengan Fushame? Tentu saja dia marah.

"Huh! Aku hanya ingin berada di sini karena ada ujian karate selama 3 minggu, aku tidak ingin menjadi ninja atau sejenisnya," saudaranya yang berusia tidak lebih dari 15 tahun itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Fushame yang seumuran dengannya itu selalu menolak apa yang diinginkan oleh Fugaku.

"Cobalah lagi, kau ini dahulu adalah seorang shinobi di Konoha, bukan?" kata Sasuke berusaha membujuk saudaranya itu.

"Kini tidak lagi! Shinobi telah membunuh orang tuaku," kata Fushame sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Coba kembali ke masa lalu. Dan ingat apa yang dikatakan orang tuamu sebelum meninggal," sahut Sasuke menghampiri Fushame.

"Jadi?"

"Mulai besok ikutlah denganku," kata Sasuke dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan sahutan dari Fushame. Tetapi Fushame memang tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam dan berusaha merenungkan. (Reader: sebenernya apa sih yang terjadi?) Ayo, coba kita FlashBack.

**FLASH BACK **

"Sasuke! Aku datang," kata Fushame sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Sasuke membukakan pintu.

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku sudah menunggumu" kata Sasuke begitu melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah keunguan muncul di depan rumahnya.

"Ya, tadi ada latihan tambahan," kata Fushame yang masih berdiri. Karena Fushame lebih senang jika berbicara sambil berdiri.

"Karate?" Sasuke menuju lemari bukunya dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru.

"Yap, itu benar. Cukup melelahkan. Tetapi menjadi seorang shinobi lebih melelahkan," terang Fushame.

"Kau juga mantan seorang shinobi. Jangan terlalu terlihat lemah seperti itu,"

"Baiklah," Fushame mendengus, "mana ayahmu?" lanjut Fushame.

"Menjalankan misi kurang lebih selama 1 bulan, ada apa?" kata Sasuke sambil menopangkan dagunya pada tangan yang ia topangkan pada lipatan kakinya di sofa.

"Tidak apa, hanya bertanya. Aku takut ayahmu akan berkata yang aneh padaku." Kata Fushame mungkin sedang mengelus dadanya seperti lega.

"Memang benar," ucap Sasuke tenang. Raut wajah Fushame menjadi terlihat tegang sekaligus terkejut. Pantas saja, pamannya itu selalu mengucapkan kata-kata sandi yang harus selalu ia turuti dan juga jalani. Itu sangat menekan Fushame, sehingga Fushame harus selalu lari dari pamannya itu.

"Apa?" ujarnya.

"Kau diminta untuk menjadi ninja lagi oleh ayahku. Itu semua demi kebaikanmu," kata Sasuke datar dengan membalik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca. Fushame terdiam. Ia berkeringat dingin. Dan agak menyesal karena ia telah pergi ke Konoha. Karena kenyataannya ia sudah muak menjadi ninja.

Dulu ia adalah seorang ninja yang hebat. Banyak pula teman yang mengaguminya. Selain pintar dan hebat, dia juga adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik hati. Meskipun jika ia marah seluruh orang akan berlutut *lebay!#. karakternya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Selalu _stay calm and kece_. Selalu tenang dan dingin. Itu membuat banyak teman laki-lakinya selalu cari perhatian setiap kali ada Fushame. Dulu, temannya yang bersikeras untuk mendapatkan Fushame itu adalah Kiba dan Neji. Tapi itu sebelum ia akhirnya pindah ke China, bersekolah di situ pada saat ia berumur 10 tahun dan meninggalkan statusnya sebagai 'Chuunin'.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Malam harinya,

"Halo Otouta, aku pulang." Terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu masuk. Walaupun mendengar, tetapi Fushame yang sejak pagi duduk diam di sofa pura-pura tidak mendengar kalau kakak sepupunya itu pulang. "Oh, Fushame. Akhirnya kau datang," ujar orang tadi yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn.." sahut Fushame singkat. Ia terlihat murung dan lemas. Mengingat sejak datang tadi ia belum makan apapun.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lembut. Fushame menunjuk ke arah kamar Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Itachi pun menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Fushame. Itachi terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya dan raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Itachi berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. "Sasu..." bentaknya begitu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Tetapi terhenti begitu melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring dengan nyenyak sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Mengigau. Fushame ikut melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Itachi – san?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, kita biarkan saja," Itachi tertawa kecil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Fushame mengikuti Itachi dan ikut tertawa kecil.

"Oh…" sahut Naruto begitu mendengar cerita Sasuke. "Kapan ia mulai kemari?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," sahut Sasuke sembari mengesap minuman botolnya.

"Apa? Jadi hari ini?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya berkeliling Konoha pukul…" Sasuke melihat jam dinding yang ada di depannya, "Oh tidak, sudah pukul 3, sampai nanti Naruto," Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya karena ditinggal Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke berlari menuju rumahnya, ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin.

Ia takut Fushame telah menunggunya dan akan memarahinya. Karena ia tahu bagaimana jika Fushame marah. Sangat menyeramkan. Setelah Sasuke berlari sekitar 2 km, akhirnya ia tiba di depan rumahnya. Sepi. Sunyi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana Fushame? Atau jangan-jangan karena dia marah akhirnya ia pergi sendirian dan mencari Sasuke dan ingin memarahi Sasuke. Oh tidak. Jika seperti itu. Berarti ia harus segera lari.

"Sasuke, maaf…" suara khas seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Fushame," kata Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang yang ternyata adalah Fushame. Ia tidak terlihat marah. Setidaknya itu membuat Sasuke lega. "ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa, ayo kita mulai." Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah Fushame. Melihat wajah Fushame yang terlihat cerah begitu membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum pula. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan. Mereka mulai berkeliling sambil bercerita-cerita. Walaupun mereka adalah saudara, paras mereka tidak terlihat mirip sama sekali. Karena Sasuke memiliki rambut yang hitam, sedangkan Fushame memiliki rambut yang merah keunguan. Itu sangat berbeda, bukan? Itulah mengapa jika mereka sedang berjalan bersama, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka melewati sebuah taman yang biasa dipadati oleh gadis-gadis (fans-nya Sasuke). Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang… Apa? Gadis itu menepuk pundak gadis yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut merah muda.

"Hei, Sakura – chan. I-itu bu-bukankah Sasuke?" tanyanya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu ikut menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa? Sasuke – kun. Dengan seorang gadis?" kata Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu

"Ino! Kita harus buat pelajaran sama gadis itu," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Iya," Ino pun menanggapinya juga dengan bersemangat.

**ON SASUKE & FUSHAME SIDE **

"Konoha sangat berubah," kata Fushame dengan wajah yang dingin. Tepi jalan sangat ramai dipadati oleh anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian penuh semangat.

"Begitulah," ujar Sasuke dengan suara datar dan menaruh tangannya di saku celana. Seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Sangat tenang. Tiba-tiba..

PLETAK!

"Aduh!" Fushame mengelus kepalanya, "apa ini?" kata Fushame sambil menoleh ke arah benda yang telah memukul kepalanya.

"Siapa kau berani mendekati Sasuke – kun! Dengar, Sasuke itu milikku!" sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tertawa tidak jelas. Fushame, bukannya memerhatikan perkataan Sakura tetapi malah mengambil sepatu yang tadi dilempar ke kepalanya pada Sakura.

"Ini milikmu?" Tanya Fushame.

"Oh, iya. Benar ini milikku, bagaimana kau tahu?" kata Sakura sambil memakai sepatunya, tetapi akhirnya ia tersadar, "Hei! Aku sedang berkata padamu. Kau tidak memerhatikan, ya?" kata Sakura marah-marah.

Ino?

Ino menahan Sakura agar Sakura tidak berbuat yang macam-macam. Tepatnya memukuli orang, huh -_-vv.

"Tidak, memang kau berkata sesuatu padaku?" kata Fushame begitu polos.

"IYA! AKU BILANG JANGAN DEKATI SASUKE – KUN!" kata Sakura tambah kesal. Ino mulai kewalahan.

"Oh, begitu. Memang kenapa? Ia berbahaya?" Tanya Fushame lagi dengan polos.

"Ehm, mungkin iya." Kata Sakura, "BUKAN!"

**SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_-**

"Oh jadi kalian saudara? Aku Sakura dan ini Ino. Salam kenal. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku sudah jealous," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa, aku Fushame. Salam kenal juga,"kata Fushame lembut.

"Hoi! Sasuke kau dipanggil Nenek," teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Sasuke, Fushame, Ino, dan Sakura menoleh keheranan. Kebetulan di sekitar situ ada nenek yang merasa tersinggung dan menghampiri Naruto dan memukuli kepala Naruto.

**SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_-**

"Nenek? Nenek siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku Nenek Tsunade," sahut Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Fushame dan yang lain.

**_SAMPAI DI RUANG HOKAGE _**

"NENEK!" teriak Sasuke. Tsunade menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"SASUKE!" balas Tsunade terkekeh.

**Ralat!**

Tok! tok..

"Masuk!" kata Tsunade dari dalam, "Oh, Sasuke. Ada misi,"

"Misi untukku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya," jawab Tsunade.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tolong panggilkan Uchiha Fushame," kata Tsunade.

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut.

**SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_-**

Tok! tok..

"Ya, silakan masuk!" kata Tsunade.

"Ada apa, Hokage – sama?" ujar Fushame begitu memasuki ruang Hokage.

"Fushame, sudah lama sekali."

"Ya Hokage – sama."

"Baiklah, selamat datang kembali di Konoha, Fushame. Ada misi untukmu saat ini," ujar Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik, apa misi itu, Hokage – sama?" sahut Fushame.

"Di daerah Barat, terdapat sedikit masalah. Coba kau selidiki dan bereskan. Jangan sampai gagal, semua ini bergantung padamu," ujar Tsunade tegas sambil menunjukkan sebuah peta.

"Baik, Hokage – sama," sahut Fushame sambil keluar dari ruang Hokage.

Dan inilah, Fushame memulai hidupnya dengan misi sebagai shinobi kembali…

**_CHAPTER 1 END! _**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'"THE RED HAIR COUPLE" – Uchiha Cla

**Chapter2: Meeting!**

**_Disclaimer: Tokoh karakter, tempat, dan property lain milik pencipta asli (kecuali Fushame). Hanya untuk berbagi cerita dan hiburan semata!_**

**_Warnings: AU, OC & OOC, Many clarify and dialogue, 'cripsy' crack and kidding, mystery and many skip time! Just two choice, "READ" or "DON'T Read"…_**

**_R&R please…?_**

Awal musim gugur akhirnya tiba juga, udara terasa hangat. Dan daun berserakan dimana-mana.3 bulan Fushame sudah berada di Konoha, ia berjalan menginjak berbagai dedaunan yang berada di jalan-jalan. Fushame yang telah menyelesaikan misinya, berjalan pulang setelah melapor pada Hokage. Ia menggendong tas besarnya dipunggungnya. Sesaat ia membetulkan posisi tasnya. Sesaat ia merapikan rambutnya yang merah berantakan tertiup angin.

"Misimu sudah selesai, Fushame?" suara seseorang berambut hitam mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Oh, tentu saja sudah, Shikamaru" kata Fushame dengan seulas senyuman.

"Mm, kau selalu menyelesaikan misimu dengan cepat, Fushame," kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan di sebelah Fushame.

"Tidak juga, setelah kepergian keluarga Sasuke aku merasa segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarku itu berjalan dengan lambat," jelas Fushame.

"Sudahlah, pasti suatu saat mereka akan bertemu kau kembali." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu," sahut Fushame sambil melihat ke arah tepi desa. "Ada ramai-ramai apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, besok akan diadakan ujian Chuunin di Konoha. Jadi kini para Jounin sedang mempersiapkan tempat untuk ujian besok," jelas Shikamaru sambil menaruh tangannya pada saku celana.

"Ujian Chuunin? Sepertinya sudah sangat lama," ujar Fushame.

"Ya, benar sekali. Tetapi, sayangnya pada saat ujian Chuunin kita tidak bersama," Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Oh, ya. Kau benar. Aku lebih dahulu, baru setelah itu tahun selanjutnya itu adalah kau," kata Fushame berusaha mengingat.

"Ya kau benar, kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik."

"Emm, kudengar pada saat kau ujian Chuunin terjadi sedikit masalah?" Tanya Fushame menatap Shikamaru.

"Begitulah. Mendokusei na, aku malas menceritakannya. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur karena esok aku harus bangun pagi, Sampai Jumpa, Fushame" kata Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangan dan berbelok ke arah lain meninggalkan Fushame.

"Sampai jumpa," Fushame melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke sebuah rumah yang kecil. Ia mengambil kunci dari saku celananya. Membuka pintu masuknya. Dan ia masuk, menyalakan lampu tengah sehingga teranglah ruang depan rumah tersebut yang terdapat sebuah sofa merah yang besar. Benar, ia menyukai warna merah. Sama seperti warna rambutnya.

Lalu, ia menaruh tas besarnya pada sebuah meja dekat ruang tersebut. Ia terduduk di sofa besarnya. Merenung sebentar dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang terlihat rapi. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur di ranjang ini, karena ia telah menyelesaikan misi yang begitu banyak setelah 2 bulan akhir ini.

Satu bulan yang lalu ia diangkat menjadi Jounin, dan itu membuat ia menjadi tambah sibuk dan kegiatannya yang begitu padat. Kemudian 2 bulan yang lalu keluarga Sasuke pindah ke daerah Taki – gakure, karena Fugaku telah pensiun dan ingin mencari ketenangan di sana. Kalau dipikir bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Sebenarnya besok akan diadakan ujian Chuunin, dan seharusnya Fushame hadir dan membantu Jounin yang lain. Tetapi, karena ia malas, ia tidak akan datang. Bukannya karena lelah, tetapi karena letih (Reader: -_- sama aja itu!). ia telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak datang besok.

Tetapi pada keesokan harinya, ia bangun sangat pagi. Di luar perkiraan. Ia ingin bangun tidur pukul 10 tetapi malah pukul 6 pagi ia sudah bangun.

Huh!

Bukanlah saat yang menyenangkan, batin Fushame.

Pagi hari yang sunyi, begitu membosankan. Membuat ia kesal pada diri sendiri dan tak sadar tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lebih dari 20 menit Fushame sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju ninjanya. Ia berjalan keluar rumah dan berniat datang pada acara ujian Chuunin tersebut. Begitu sampai, tempat tersebut sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang sangat bersemangat ingin menonton ujian chuunin itu. Terlihat beberapa Jounin sibuk berlalu-lalang. Dan terlihat juga beberapa Jounin memberi pengarahan pada anak didiknya yang akan mengikuti ujian Chuunin.

Huh!

Semua terlihat sibuk. Kecuali Fushame. Ia hanya bisa menonton karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia hanya menyaksikan acara itu. Ia juga melihat Hokage ke 5, Kazekage ke 4, Mizukage ke 5, Raikage, dan Tsuchikage sedang bercakap-cakap di atas. Sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai, jadi para Kage sedang memperbincangkan mengenai Ujian Chuunin sebelum dimulai.

Fushame hanya menghela napas, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal. Teman-teman sebayanya mungkin sedang menjalankan misi. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hanya duduk terdiam di kursi penonton tentu saja. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang berambut merah memakai jubah bercorak awan merah. Sasori, batinnya.

Akasuna no Sasori dari Akatsuki adalah fans berat Fushame. Ya ampun! Bagaimana Sasori bisa berada di sini?

Terlihat Sasori sedang berbincang dengan temannya yang lain. Ada yang pake topeng, ada yang kayak ikan, ada yang lagi main kertas origami, ada yang bawa bodyguard 6 orang, ada yang kulitnya kayak zebra, ada juga 2 orang yang satu marah-marah yang satunya tidak mendengarkan. Ada juga yang lagi main petasan.

Fushame ingin menghampiri Sasori. Ingin sekali berbicara dengan Sasori. Akhirnya Fushame bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori. Di saat tengah perjalanannya tiba-tiba,

BUAK! AUW!

Ia menabrak seorang pria berambut merah membawa gentong pasir. Rambutnya mirip dengan Sasori. Tetapi wajahnya sangat berbeda jauh.

"Maaf," ujar Fushame cepat. Pria itu hanya menatap Fushame tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang hijau terang membuat Fushame takut. Fushame berpikir kalau dia marah, jadi ia mengulang perkataannya, "Maaf," katanya.

"Tidak apa," suara berat dari pria itu terdengar sinis di telinga Fushame. Pria itu tetap berdiri terdiam dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Baiklah, maaf sekali lagi," kata Fushame kali ini dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya," pria itu menjawab singkat. Melihat matanya Fushame menjadi tegang, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rambut merah pria itu tertiup angin dan terlihat tato di sebelah kiri dahinya. Dan ia tidak memiliki alis.

Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia anak dari Kazekage ke 4. Tapi, Fushame tidak tahu namanya.

"Gaara!" suara seseorang dengan rambut pirang terdengar dari kejauhan. Suaranya begitu keras sehingga orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya menjadi menoleh. Gaara dan Fushame pun menoleh. "Oh, ada Fushame juga?" lanjut Naruto.

Gaara, oh jadi Gaara namanya, batin Fushame.

Oh, jadi namanya Fushame, batin Gaara.

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Memandang muka mereka bertiga satu sama lain tanpa ada maksud tertentu.

"Hmm," sahut Gaara yang hanya menghela napas.

"Dimana si gadis kipas dan pria yang mencoret-coret mukanya itu?" Tanya Naruto ngasal. Untung Gaara orang yang cukup sabar dalam menghadapi perkataan Naruto yang asal-asalan itu.

Fushame mengerutkan kening. Bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Mereka adalah Jounin, jadi mereka agak sibuk di sini," sahut Gaara. Mendengar hal itu, Fushame menjadi agak sedikit malu. Karena dia merasa hanyalah dia Jounin yang 'nganggur' di sini. Ternyata tidak -_- Karena Shikamaru terlihat malas-malasan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, jadi di sini kalian rupanya?" ujar Shikamaru begitu baru datang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto agak bingung.

"Bukan kau, tapi Fushame dan Gaara. Kalian dipanggil oleh Hokage dan Kazekage," jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh, aku pikir aku yang kau maksud," kata Naruto.

"Bukan sama sekali," kata Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui Hokage – sama," kata Fushame melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru dan Naruto. Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengingat para Kage sedang bersama saat ini, jadi mereka pasti berada di tempat yang sama.

**DI TEMPAT PARA KAGE **

"Hokage – sama, kau memanggilku?" kata Fushame begitu bertemu dengan Tsunade.

"Ya benar sekali. Maaf Fushame, disaat ujian Chuunin seperti ini, aku memberikan kau sebuah misi penting lagi," sahut Tsunade.

"Oh, tidak apa Tsunade – sama," sahutnya, "misi apakah itu?" lanjutnya.

"Baik Fushame, jadi di dekat perbatasan Kumogakure terdapat sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan Kumo dengan Konoha. Tetapi kudengar jembatan itu tidak bisa dilewati kini karena terdapat kelompok bandit, dan bandit itu mengincar genin yang akan ujian Chuunin. Sehingga, genin dari Kumo kini belum datang juga. Sedangkan ujian akan dimulai, dan Genin tersebut belum tiba juga. Sedangkan para Jounin sudah tiba dari pagi hari tadi," jelas Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Fushame singkat.

"Misimu adalah membawa Genin yang tanpa Jounin itu kemari dengan selamat," perintah Tsunade, "Bersama Gaara dari Sunagakure itu," lanjutnya.

Apa? Ia baru saja kenal dengan Gaara. Tetapi, mengapa harus dengan Gaara, batin Fushame.

"Ya, pasti kau bertanya mengapa harus dengan Gaara," Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia adalah seseorang yang tidak sibuk saat ini, selain itu, dia adalah ninja yang kuat dan tenang, kurasa pasti dia dapat menyelesaikan misinya dengan cepat bersamamu, selamat bekerjasama," jelas Tsunade.

Mungkin perkiraanmu itu salah, Hokage – sama, batin Fushame.

"Ba-baik," sahut Fushame terbata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi keluar. Terus merasa bingung dan memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dapat bekerjasama dengan orang yang baru saja dia ketahui. Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba ia terkejut begitu mendengar suara berat berkata dari belakang tubuhnya,

"Jadi, kau adalah Uchiha Fushame, ya. Salam kenal, aku Gaara,"

**_KIDDING! _**

**_Pain: Ternyata Akatsuki nongol juga… _**

**_Konan: Ya, itu memang sudah sewajarnya. _**

**_Naruto: Apa apaan nih? Akatsuki nonton ujian chuunin ga ada yang curiga, harus ditangkep tuh. Author ini gimana sih?! _**

**_Author:Sudahlah! Ceritanya, Akatsuki di sini ga terlalu jahat dan ga terlalu populer…Malah ceritanya banyak yang ngefans sama anggota Akatsuki gitu. Termasuk Fushame. Haha _**

**_Naruto: What?!_**

**_Shikamaru: Tumben ngomong bahasa Inggris… _**

**_Sakura: Iya, ngomong2 gua juga ngefans sama Sasori!_**

**_Ino: Gua juga deh… _**

**_Tenten: Gua suka sama Konan aja deh… _**

**_CHAPTER 2 END! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'"THE RED HAIR COUPLE" – Uchiha Cla

**Chapter3: Konoha and Suna…**

**_Disclaimer: Tokoh karakter, tempat, dan property lain milik pencipta asli (kecuali Fushame). Hanya untuk berbagi cerita dan hiburan semata!_**

**_Warnings: AU, OC & OOC, Many clarify and dialogue, 'cripsy' crack and kidding, mystery and many skip time! Just two choice, "READ" or "DON'T Read"…_**

**_R&R please…?_**

"Iya, salam kenal juga. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sahut Fushame ramah. Gaara hanya menghela napas dan berjalan mengikuti Fushame. Mereka hanya terdiam. Diam. Hening. Tenang. Fushame hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan. Gaara dengan tatapan dingin, diam-diam menatap wajah Fushame dari samping. Ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah Fushame yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Begitulah," singkat Fushame.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti Uchiha. Uchiha memiliki rambut yang gelap," terang Gaara.

"Aku tahu maksudmu," Fushame menatap ke tanah yang diinjaknya.

"Apa?" Gaara bertanya singkat.

"Ibuku adalah Uchiha. Tetapi ayahku berasal dari klan lain, tepatnya klan Haruma. Tetapi, kakekku adalah seseorang yang berasal dari klan Senju. Jadi secara tidak langsung aku memiliki 3 keturunan klan," jelas Fushame. Gaara hanya terdiam. Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar di telinga Fushame.

Dan setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Ia kini mengetahui, bahwa pria yang berada di sebelahnya ini sama seperti saudaranya. Sasuke. Begitu dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. _Stay calm and kece_. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Mereka berlari, mengejar waktu. Mengingat waktu mereka hanya sedikit.

**_KIDDING! (Middle) _**

**_Gaara: Perasaan nih fanfic banyak kata2 aneh!_**

**_Sasuke: Aneh? Kenapa? Ga ada tomatnya? _**

**_Gaara: Cape gua ngomong sama lo! Author! Kok stay calm and kece sih, itu apaan sih? _**

**_Author: Oh itu. Jadi begini, gua ikut ke kelompok namanya grup Stay Calm and Kece. Soal namanya, ketuanya yang ngasih. Dan gua ga tau apa maksudnya dia. Emang ketuanya tuh, ceritanya agak terobsesi dengan kece-kecean. _**

**_Gaara: Oh, gitu toh…_**

**_Kiba: Wah! Boleh ditiru tuh! Coba buat, yok!_**

**_Gaara: Ga ikutan!_**

**_Shikamaru: Boleh2! Namanya apa tapi? _**

**_Neji: Gimana kalo 'High Shinobi and Popular'? _**

**_Shikamaru: Jangan! Terlalu simple. Gimana kalo 'Smart Shinobi'._**

**_Sasuke: Jangan juga! Kan yang pinter Cuma kita bertiga. Si Kiba engga. _**

**_Kiba: Enak aja lo! Mending 'Cool Startin Shinobi'? _**

**_Sasuke: Wah! Boleh tuh! Gua ikut kalo itu!_**

**_Neji: Sama!_**

**_Shikamaru: Boleh juga, tuh!_**

**_Lee: Teman! Gimana kalo 'Stay Youth and Fresh'? _**

**_Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke: Ogah ah! Kalo itu gua mau kabur!_**

**_KIDDING END! _**

"Katakan," kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" sahut Fushame bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu perbatasan itu," terang Gaara.

"Apa?" Fushame agak terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi kau tahu, bukan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ti-tidak," aku Fushame sambil tertawa kecil.

Gaara menoleh ke bawah. Karena mereka sedang berloncatan di atas pohon.

"Lihat, di bawah ada seseorang kakek," kata Gaara.

"Lalu?" Fushame bingung.

"Tanya saja dimana letak perbatasan itu," jelas Gaara sambil menatap tajam Fushame.

"Apa?" kata Fushame agak tercengang. Gaara turun dan menghampiri kakek itu,

"Kek, tahu tidak letak Jembatan Perbatasan Kumogakure?" Tanya Gaara.

"Oh, itu. Lewat jalan Apa," kata Kakek itu terkekeh.

"Kakek, saya sedang bertanya. Kok malah bertanya balik?" Gaara menyahut sambil melipat tangannya. Sedangkan Fushame hanya ikut mendengarkan saja.

"Iya, lewat Jalan Apa," kata kakek itu begitu sabar.

"Kakek, saya serius bertanya. Jangan menguras kesabaran saya, deh." Kata Gaara.

"Iya, nak. Untuk ke Jembatan perbatasan itu, harus lewat jalan yang namanya Apa," jelas kakek itu.

"Kakek, sudahlah. Serius sedikit, kami sedang buru – buru," kata Gaara lagi. Menyahut dengan nada terdengar agak kesal.

"Lewat Jalan 'What', nak" kata kakek itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. Terlihat lelah menjelaskan.

"Artinya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Apa," kata kakek itu.

"Ya ampun kakek!" Gaara marah, dan kali ini mulai mengeluarkan jurus pasirnya. Fushame menghela napas, dan menjambak rambut Gaara.

"Gaara BAKA! Maksud kakek itu, kita harus melewati jalan APA, bukan bertanya balik, BAKA!"

**SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_-SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_-**

**RALAT!**

Akhirnya sampai juga di perbatasan Kumogakure. Ternyata benar, sepintas jembatan itu terlihat sepi dan tidak ada orang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya sedikitpun, tapi…

BOOM!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bom kertas meledak dari sebuah batu. Jebakan, pikir Gaara dan Fushame. Mereka saling bertatapan seperti saling berkata sesuatu dan membuat rencana. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka mengangguk dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Tak berapa lama, 2 sosok lelaki berwajah sangar keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Akhirnya para bandit itu ke luar, batin Fushame.

"Wah, jadi ada yang sudah menyadari jebakan kita, ya?" kata salah satu bandit itu, "keluar kau!" lanjutnya.

Maka, Fushame dan Gaara keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Fushame bersiaga dengan mencengkeram pisau kunai-nya, sementara Gaara mulai mengeluarkan pasinya yang seperti melilit tubuhnya.

"Kembalikan para Genin itu!" perintah Gaara tegas.

"Tidak bisa," kata bandit itu mendengus,"kecuali dengan syarat,"

"Syarat?" kata Gaara dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berikan dulu hartamu pada kami, maka kami baru akan bersedia menukar para Genin ini," sahut bandit itu dengan senyum yang licik.

"Baiklah, kuberikan ini padamu. Ini adalah SEPETI EMAS khusus untukmu," kata Gaara.

(Reader: APA? Dia kan ninja, kenapa ga dilawan aja -_-! Payah!)

**RALAT!**

"Baiklah, kuberikan pertunjukan kemampuanku," kata Gaara mulai mengendalikan pasirnya. Dan dalam sesaat, pasirnya sudah melilit tubuh kedua bandit itu, _Sabaku Kyuu_, katanya sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Bahkan mungkin tubuhnya sudah hancur diserang pasir Gaara. Namun…

"Gaara! Di belakangmu," teriak Fushame dari jarak sekitar 50 cm dari Gaara. Ternyata, bandit yang lain juga keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Jumlahnya sekitar 10 orang bandit kini. Masing-masing membawa senjata seperti pisau besar dan 5 dari mereka akan menyerang Gaara dari belakang. Tidak semudah itu!

Ingat! Julukannya saja _Sabaku no Gaara_. Dia punya _Ultimate Defense_ yang sulit untuk ditembus.

Akhirnya Fushame ikut maju. Dia langsung mengeluarkan ninjutsu andalan Uchiha…

_Goukakyu no jutsu! _

Dalam sekejap, akhirnya para bandit tersebut sudah tersungkur di tanah. Dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Dan para genin pun kini sudah diamankan dan dibawa ke Konoha untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin.

"Terimakasih Fushame – neechan, Gaara – niisan.." kata mereka begitu sampai di Konoha. Mereka langsung berlari ke tempat ujian.

Akhirnya ujian bisa dimulai dengan baik. Misi pun selesai. Pertemuan selesai.

"Kau hebat," kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Fushame hanya mendengus.

"Itu benar," kata Gaara lagi.

"Kau juga hebat," kata Fushame balik memuji.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Gaara tidak yakin. Belum sempat Fushame menjawab, suara riuh tiba-tiba datang.

"Fushame! Akhirnya kami bisa bertemu denganmu," teriak Sakura, Ino, Tenten dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oh, kalian." Sahut Fushame dengan tersenyum lebar. Semula pandangannya tertuju pada Gaara, tetapi karena teman-teman hebohnya datang ia langsung lupa pada Gaara. (Kasian!)

"Ayo kita makan bersama, Fushame! TanshioTanshio!" kata Tenten begitu bersemangat. Ya benar, mereka sering makan Tanshio bersama.

"Iya, ayo ikut, Fushame!" sahut Ino dan Sakura. Yang semula tersenyum lebar, namun menjadi mengernyitkan keningnya begitu baru menyadari Gaara sedang berjalan bersama Fushame.

Ada apa? Ada apa?

Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan mereka bertiga. Mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Ouh! Jadi begitu Fushame?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Fushame menjadi bingung. Tentu saja bingung. Awalnya membicarakan Tanshio, tiba-tiba bicara yang aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya Fushame dengan kerutan yang dalam pada dahi.

"Jadi kau mau?" Tanya Tenten.

"Mau," sahut Fushame. Karena Fushame memang mau makan Tanshio. Kebetulan dia juga sedang lapar dan ingin makan malam bersama.

"Baiklah, jam 7 kami tunggu di tempat biasa, ya" kata Tenten dan lalu pergi menjauh sambil cekikikan tidak jelas. Seperti mereka sedang menggosip. Memang benar.

"OH! Jadi Sabaku no Gaara dengan Fushame? Ya ampun! Akhirnya menemukan gadis yang tepat," kata Sakura bisik-bisik begitu berjalan cukup jauh dari Fushame. Supaya Fushame tidak mendengar kalau mereka sedang menggosip tentangnya.

"Ya, benar. Tetapi mereka memang cocok, kok. Tidak masalah," kata Ino ikut menyerukan.

"Aku pikir Gaara itu _gay, _ternyata tidak, ya?" begitu juga Tenten. Ya, begitulah mereka terus menggosip tanpa henti. Biasa, namanya juga gadis heboh. Sukanya ngegosip juga. Apalagi kalau tentang Fushame dan Gaara, itu bukanlah berita biasa.

Sudahlah!

**ON FUSHAME AND GAARA SIDE… **

Mereka terus berjalan lurus menuju ruang para Kage. Hening. Tanpa sepatah katapun mereka terus berjalan bersebelahan. Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat para Kage itu. Mereka bermaksud melaporkan hasil tentang misi mereka.

Dan dengan demikianlah misi mereka telah selesai. Berarti, pertemuan antara Fushame dari Konoha dengan Gaara dari Suna telah berakhir. Mereka menyelesaikan pertemuan mereka tanpa sepatah kata sampai jumpa atau semacamnya.

**_KIDDING!_**

**_Gaara: Author! Aku kan juga suka Tanshio, kok aku ga diikutin sih?_**

**_Author: Soal itu, Tanya sendiri ya sama Tenten dan kawan-kawan. _**

**_Gaara: Oke! Tenten, kok gua ga diikutin sih?_**

**_Tenten: Ga boleh, ini khusus buat cewe tau!_**

**_Gaara: Gua ikut dong, kan gua cewe!_**

**_Ino: Ga boleh!_**

**_Gaara: Kenapa? _**

**_Sakura: Cowo ya cowo! Ga usah ngelawan deh! Gua lempar sepatu nih. _**

**_Gaara: Ya udah deh, kalo gua ga diajak. Gua makan pasir aja… Hiks!_**

**_CHAPTER 3 END! _**

**_ RnR. See next Chapter yaaa :D _**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'"THE RED HAIR COUPLE" – Uchiha Cla

**Chapter4:The Problem Make A Grudge!**

**_Disclaimer: Tokoh karakter, tempat, dan property lain milik pencipta asli (kecuali Fushame). Hanya untuk berbagi cerita dan hiburan semata!_**

**_Warnings: AU, OC & OOC, Many clarify and dialogue, 'cripsy' crack and kidding, mystery and many skip time! Just two choice, "READ" or "DON'T Read"…_**

**_R&R please…? HAPPY READING!_**

Fushame menghela napas. Mendengus begitu pertanyaan temannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ouh! Kalian sangat serasi, loh!" teriak Sakura dengan cukup keras. Sambil menunggu makanan mereka siap dimakan, mereka berkata-kata yang tidak jelas tentang Fushame dan Gaara.

"Fushame, bagaimana kau bisa begitu? Tidak cerita hal yang begitu penting pada kami," kata Tenten.

"Iya, Fushame. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau dan Gaara…" kata Ino, tapi tersendat oleh perkataan Fushame.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun," katanya tegas sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino tidak yakin.

"Sungguh," kata Fushame mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dan bodohnya mereka, mereka baru mengingat kalau Fushame tidak kenal dengan Gaara. Begitu juga Gaara.

"Kami baru berkenalan, tadi kami menyelesaikan misi bersama. Oleh karena itu aku berjalan bersamanya," lanjut Fushame lagi.

"Oh, jadi begitu Fushame. Maafkan kami karena telah berbicara yang bukan-bukan," kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, bukan masalah," sahut Fushame dengan tersenyum kecil tapi terlihat menghangatkan hati.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pikirkan lagi. Malam ini kita akan makan sepuasnya," kata Tenten. Semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Tenten.

Fushame yang sekarang, bukanlah Fushame yang dahulu yang suka marah-marah besar. Ia yang sekarang lebih tenang dan sabar. Malah, kini ia sudah tidak pernah marah-marah lagi. Oleh karena itu, banyak orang di Konoha yang menyukai Fushame. Baik dari sikap maupun kemampuannya. Kira-kira apa yang dapat membuat Fushame marah besar lagi?

Pagi. Cerah, matahari bersinar terang seperti biasanya. Daun-daun beterbangan ke sana-ke sini. Suasana masih sepi dan terlihat sunyi senyap. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang ibu rumah tangga yang menyapu dedaunan di halaman rumahnya.

Yah, begitulah keadaannya pagi ini. Pukul 06.00. sepi, terang, sedikit sejuk, dan tenang.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah tempat itu sudah tidak ada lagi?" Tanya Tenten yang berjalan di sebelah Fushame.

"Bukannya ga ada, tapi emang udah ga boleh didatengin lagi," sahut Fushame. (Reader: kalo ga boleh kenapa masih dateng ke situ? Aneh!)

**Ralat!**

"Kau yakin? Bukankah tempat itu sudah tidak ada lagi?" Tanya Tenten yang berjalan di sebelah Fushame.

"Hmm," sahut Fushame hanya berupa helaan napas. "beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sering berlatih di sana bersama Sasuke dan Itachi – _san_," lanjutnya.

"Oh, ternyata keluarga Uchiha sering berlatih dikala pagi seperti ini, ya?" kata Tenten sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Hn," sahut Fushame singkat.

"Bisakah setidaknya kau menjawab dengan kata 'iya'?" kata Tenten kesal.

"Itu sudah karakterku, Tenten," aku Fushame.

"Untung aku adalah sahabatmu yang cukup sabar dengan karaktermu itu, Fushame," kata Tenten sambil menghela napas.

"Itu bagus. Hei, kita sudah sampai," kata Fushame sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat berumput yang luas. Terdapat beberapa pohon yang tinggi dan besar. Dan terdapat juga sebuah kolam yang kecil yang dikelilingi beberapa batu-batuan besar. Angin berhembus dengan sejuk di sini.

Begitu tiba, Tenten menyiapkan berbagai peralatannya untuk latihan. Dan ia memulai latihannya dengan melemparkan senjatanya pada sebuah lingkaran. Sedangkan Fushame terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon dan mengambil seuntai kalung dari saku bajunya. Kalung bersinar dengan bandul yang berbentuk seperti setetes air. Di bandul itu, terdapat beberapa ruas yang seperti membentuk ruang di dalam bandul itu. Terbentuk 5 ruang dan masing – masing memiliki warna yang berbeda. Ruang yang atas berwarna Violet. Lalu diikuti warna Vermilion. Dan 3 ruang yang ada di bawah 2 ruang tadi berwarna mulai dari warna biru, lalu merah, dan yang paling ujung warna putih. *yah pokoknya gitu deh*

Sepertinya bukan barang biasa. Dan Fushame sangat tidak ingin kehilangan kalung tersebut. Kalau dilihat, kalung itu sangat indah dan menarik perhatian. Tenten pun yang melihatnya menjadi ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

"Kalung itu indah, Fushame," katanya.

"Hn. Terimakasih," sahut Fushame tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kalung tersebut yang kini sedang digenggamnya.

"Dari Gaara, ya?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada gurau.

"Iya, dia ngasih ke gua," sahut Fushame.

"Kok baek banget sh?" kata Tenten.

"Kan dia tukang kalung," kata Fushame

"Oh, gua pikir tukang parkir," sahut Tenten.

**SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_-SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -_- *author mulai gaje***

**RALAT! **

"Dari Gaara, ya?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada gurau.

"Bukan." Kata Fushame dengan nada terdengar agak kesal dan memandang Tenten dengan tertawa kecil karena ia tahu kalau Tenten hanya bercanda, "ini adalah peninggalan keluargaku satu-satunya,"

"Mengapa peninggalan keluarga hanya berupa kalung warna-warni begini?" Tanya Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. Menjadi penasaran.

"Ini bukan seperti kalung biasanya, ini salah satu tradisi klan 'Haruma'," jelas Fushame sambil menyodor-sodorkan kalungnya pada Tenten.

"Haruma?" Tenten tambah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nama klan dari ayahku," Fushame tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Tenten kebingungan seperti itu.

"Oh, lalu maksud dari warna-warni ini apa?" Tenten bertanya lagi.

"Warna-warna ini maksudnya adalah warna chakra dari anggota keluargaku, lihat!" Fushame menunjuk bandul kalung tersebut, "warna Vermilion ini menunjukkan chakra dari ayahku, karena memang tipe perubahan chakra alamnya adalah api. Warna violet menunjukkan chakra dari ibuku. Karena kekuatan andalannya adalah Susano'o dan berwarna ungu. biru milik kakakku, dia pernah membangkitkan kekuatan 'Ao Sharingan'. Merah milikku, tipenya sebenarnya petir. dulu aku pernah mengendalikan kekuatan petir, dan ketika menggunakannya, reaksi jutsunya berwarna merah. Kalau putih milik adikku," Tenten hanya mengangguk-angguk, "karena sebagian kekuatannya berasal dari awan. Awan putih, begitulah," jelas Fushame begitu panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Ternyata keluargamu punya banyak cerita, ya. Lalu, bagaimana jika kalung ini dilenyapkan darimu?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada yang serius.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang melenyapkan kalungku ini," kata Fushame sambil mencengkeram kalungnya dengan erat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tenten agak tercengang dengan perkataan Fushame yang cukup serius itu.

Tapi, apakah benar kalung ini begitu berharga baginya? batin Tenten.

"Jagalah selalu kalungmu itu. Dan jika ada yang menghancurkan kalungmu itu, aku akan memukulinya, tenang saja." Kata Tenten mencoba meyakinkan Fushame kalau dia adalah salah satu sahabatnya yang baik.

"Ya. terimakasih, Tenten," sahut Fushame dengan senyuman yang lebar dan hampir tertawa.

"Kerja bagus, Fushame. Istirahatlah di tempatmu. Dan minggu depan aku baru akan memberimu misi lagi," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum puas.

"Baik, Tsunade – sama," sahut Fushame dan keluar dari ruang Hokage meninggalkan Tsunade. Seperti biasa, selama misinya ia selalu membawa tasnya yang besar itu. Membuat Fushame harus selalu memegangi tasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kini ia selalu mengenakan kalung bandul warna-warninya di lehernya. Setelah ia bercerita mengenai kalung itu pada 2 bulan yang lalu pada Tenten, tidak tahu mengapa Fushame menjadi ingin selalu mengenakan kalung itu.

Dan kini ia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Seperti biasa. Jika dulu ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru, kini ia bertemu dengan Kiba, Akamaru, dan Lee. Sepertinya mereka sedang jalan pagi bersama.

"Hai, Fushame – chan! Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu," kata Kiba menyapa dengan ramah. Karena dia masih menyukai Fushame sebenarnya.

"Hai, Kiba. Oh ada Lee juga," sahut Fushame dan ia melihat Lee.

"Hai, Fushame – chan. Kita masih muda, jadi kita harus selalu berjalan pada pagi yang cerah seperti ini agar selalu muda, dan memulihkan kekuatan dengan semangat muda lalu…" Lee terus saja mengoceh. Untung saja berhenti. Karena disumpal dengan sepatu oleh Kiba.

"Kau habis menyelesaikan misi?" Tanya Kiba. Sedangkan Akamaru sedang bebaring di jalanan sebelah Kiba.

"Hn, begitulah," sahut Fushame dengan singkat.

"Kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini," kata Kiba.

"Apakah benar?" Tanya Fushame tidak yakin.

"Benar, apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?" kata Kiba sambil mengerutkan kening.

Belum sempat Fushame menjawab, tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan seumuran Fushame dan Fushame tidak tahu namanya terdengar dari jauh dan seperti mengancam Fushame.

"Hoi! Fushame, beraninya ya kau menggoda pacarku!"

Fushame menoleh, ia bingung. Sepertinya orang itu membenci Fushame karena salah paham.

"Pacar? Siapa?" kata Fushame bingung sambil menoleh ke sana kemari mencari orang yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Kiba – kun, dia adalah pacarku! Dasar gadis penggoda, kau tahu tidak? Aku telah menunggu Kiba selama 2 jam di bukit dan ternyata sedang bersamamu. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?" kata gadis itu. Mendengar itu, Kiba menjadi teringat dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Hinata, sudahlah. Maafkan aku, ini sama sekali…" perkataan Kiba terputus karena gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu mendorongnya. "Aku membencimu!" kata Hinata. Lalu ia menarik kalung yang dikenakan Fushame.

"Hei! Kembalikan kalungku!" kata Fushame dengan nada serius.

"Tidak akan, kecuali kau mengakui kalau kau telah menggoda Kiba," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan kalung itu.

Reader: Oh, ya. Tadi si Lee, kan mulutnya disumpel pake sepatu. Gimana, tuh?

Tiba-tiba sepatu itu lepas dari mulut Lee, lalu terlempar lurus dan tepat mengenai kalung yang sedang disodor Hinata. Kalung itu lepas dari tangan Hinata dan terjatuh. Dengan kejam, Hinata menginjak-injak kalung itu sehingga bandul kalung itu menjadi hancur berantakan. Fushame terkejut. Amarahnya ke luar dengan sendirinya.

Hinata: Kok kayaknya aku kejam banget, ya sama Fushame?

Author: Sorry, ya! Di sini lo ceritanya sadis. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi… Lanjut ke cerita!

Melihat kalungnya hancur begitu, tentu saja ia menjadi sangat marah. Tidak terima barang yang begitu berharga baginya dihancurkan dengan kejam begitu.

"Hei! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" teriak Fushame geram lalu menjambak Hinata. Hinata juga ikut menjambak Fushame. Padahal dia telah salah paham. Terus-terusan jambak-menjambak. Perasaan dengki terus muncul di antara mereka berdua. Kiba dan Lee hanya tercengang melihat tingkah mereka. (takutnya nanti malah ikut-ikutan dijambak kalo melerai). Mereka terus jambak-jambakkan sampai Gaara tiba-tiba datang. Lalu ia melerai mereka berdua. Ia menahan tangan Fushame yang tadi menjambak rambut Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Fushame," kata Gaara dengan tenang. Fushame tidak terima, dia malah menampar Gaara.

"Sudah katamu? Setelah barang berhargaku binasa?" kata Fushame dengan muka geram dan ia berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat (termasuk Akamaru).

"Hei! FUSHAME!" teriak Gaara. Ia takut mengejar Fushame. Nanti Fushame malah tambah marah lagi, batin Gaara. Hinata termangu bingung, ternyata Fushame bisa begitu kasar dengan temannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini Suna no Gaara?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku habis mengantarkan pesan dari Kazekage untuk Hokage. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Gaara sambil terus menatap ke arah Fushame berlari tadi.

"Ini semua gara-gara Hinata," kata Kiba pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Fushame yang memulai duluan," kata Hinata sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau salah paham Hinata. Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Fushame. Tadi aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau mengajakku ke bukit pukul 12 siang. Aku baru ingat sekarang dan baru berjalan menuju bukit, tapi aku bertemu dengan Fushame. Masa aku tidak menyapanya?" jelas Kiba kepada Hinata, "seharusnya kau dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu," lanjutnya.

"Oh, jadi be-begitu. Ma-maafkan aku," Hinata tertunduk.

"Hinata – chan. Seharusnya kau mengatakan maaf pada Fushame – chan, bukan kepada kita," kata Lee dengan nada yang mantap. (Tumben Lee berkata bijak)

"Lee benar," lanjut Gaara. "Aku juga akan mencoba menghibur Fushame agar memaafkanku,"

"Hah? Kau kan tinggal di Suna. Bagaimana kau akan bertemu dengan Fushame lagi?" Tanya Kiba bingung. Akamaru juga ikut meraung-raung.

"Kita lihat saja kelak," kata Gaara mantap. Perkataan Gaara tadi membuat mereka bertiga tercengang dan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan dalam.

_KIDDING!_

_Akamaru: Author Author!_

_Author: Hn? Lah? Kok lo bisa ngomong sih, Maru?_

_Shikamaru: Ada yang manggil gue?_

_Author: Akamaru! Bukan SHIKAMARU!_

_Akamaru: Bisa dong! Maru gitu, loh!_

_Shikamaru: Oi! Jgn pake 'Maru', kek! Hampir mirip sama nama gua tau!_

_Author: Udahlah! Oi, Kib. Kok si Akamaru bisa ngomong bahasa manusia, sih? _

_Kiba: Gue ajarin… Maru yg ngomong pingin gue ajarin bahasa manusia._

_Shikamaru: Majikan sama anjingnya sama aja! _

_Author: Lah? Lo ngerti bahasa anjing, Kib? _

_Kiba: Lumayan lah, orang kata-katanya Cuma 2 dalam bahasa anjing. _

_Author: Apa aja tuh? _

_Kiba: Mmm dan Grr! _

_Author: Capcay deh!_

_Kiba: Jangan capcay, puyunghai aja!_

_**CHAPTER 4 END!**_

_A: Yaa, beginilah chapter 4. Maap ya kalo banyak yang ga jelas. Review jangan lupa yaa. Bocoran untuk chapter ke depan..._

**Next Chapter**

**"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Fushame bingung. Karena tidak tahu maksud Kakashi.**

**"Kita akan menjalankan misi dengan orang Suna, dan sudah janjian akan bertemu di sini. Tetapi, ternyata diia belum tiba," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.**

**…**

**Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghela napas, "kita jangan melakukan penyerangan dahulu. Kita harus mencari dahulu dimana markas 100 bandit itu. Yang jelas, mereka adalah orang kuat. Ada salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan chakra kita sehingga kita tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan jurus apapun. Itu samasekali tidak baik untuk Fushame sebenarnya,"**

**…**

**Tetapi mengapa? mengapa orang yang Fushame benci adalah aku?…**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'"THE RED HAIR COUPLE" – Uchiha Cla

**Chapter5: Don't Like This!**

**_Disclaimer: Tokoh karakter, tempat, dan property lain milik pencipta asli (kecuali Fushame). Hanya untuk berbagi cerita dan hiburan semata!_**

**_Warnings: AU, OC & OOC, Many clarify and dialogue, 'cripsy' crack and kidding, mystery and many skip time! Just two choice, "READ" or "DON'T Read"…_**

**_R&R please…?_**

Minggu depan telah datang. Seperti yang dijanjikan Tsunade kepada Fushame, ia akan memberikan misi kepada Fushame lagi. Dan kali ini ia menjalankan misi bersama Kakashi – senpai, dan seseorang dari Sunagakure. Dan pertikaian minggu lalu Fushame juga sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan. Sejak hari itu, ia terlihat lebih suka menyendiri dan lebih memasang karakter dingin. Tentu saja, karena dia masih marah dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan kalung peninggalan keluarga tercintanya.

"Misi lagi, Fushame?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Hn, sudah lihat, bukan?" kata Fushame dengan nada datar. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang kesal?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi. Tentu saja, biasanya kan Fushame menjawab dengan nada yang riang. Tetapi, kali ini dengan nada yang dingin. Sangat mengherankan bagi Shikamaru.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Fushame. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan menjauh dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya heran bercampur merasa bersalah.

"Aneh! Mendokusei na," kata Shikamaru. Ia sangat mengerti karakter Fushame bagaimana. Kalau Fushame seperti itu, berarti ia sedang ada masalah besar yang membuat ia marah besar hingga tidak bisa memaafkan orang lain. "Siapa yang membuat Fushame marah?"

Fushame terus berjalan menghampiri Kakashi yang mungkin sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang Konoha. Tetapi, Fushame mengerti kebiasaan Kakashi yang suka tidak tepat waktu. Jadi, Fushame juga datang dengan tidak tepat waktu. Dan ketika sudah hampir tiba, ternyata sesosok pria dengan rambut berwarna grey dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya sudah menunggu di sana.

"Maafkan aku karena baru tiba, Kakashi – senpai," kata Fushame.

"Ya, bukan masalah. Karena sebenarnya aku juga baru tiba, baiklah _ikouze_!" kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda mengajak memulai perjalanan. Fushame mengangguk. Dan berlari seketika seperti seorang ninja biasanya. Tapi ketika di tengah perjalanan Kakashi berhenti di sebuah tepi sungai.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Fushame bingung. Karena tidak tahu maksud Kakashi.

"Kita akan menjalankan misi dengan orang Suna, dan sudah janjian akan bertemu di sini. Tetapi, ternyata diia belum tiba," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Oh, jadi orang Suna itu telat, membuat menunggu saja." Kata Fushame dengan nada datar dan terdengar dingin.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kita yang terlalu cepat," sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Fushame yang terlihat kesal. Fushame hanya mendengus sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari sungai.

"Maafkan aku, karena terlambat datang," suaranya tidak asing bagi Fushame. Dulu Fushame menganggap suara itu sebagai suara teman, tetapi sekarang ia menganggap itu adalah suara orang yang menyebalkan. Membela orang yang telah berbuat salah. Membela orang yang telah menghancurkan kekuatan keluarganya. Begitu melihat orang yang dari Suna tadi, mata Fushame terbelalak seketika. Perasaan dengki muncul seketika, ingin rasanya ia kabur dari tempat itu dan tidak menjalankan misi ini. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Ini adalah misi yang diberikan Hokage, mana mungkin ia kabur. Dan sengaja menjalankan misi bersama anak Suna itu adalah untuk mempererat hubungan politik antara Suna dan Konoha.

"Tidak apa, Gaara – _kun_. Kami juga baru tiba," sahut Kakashi tentunya dengan sebuah senyuman. Gaara melihat sepintas ke arah Fushame yang sedang menunduk. Dan Gaara tak sadar kalau itu Fushame. Jadi, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi lagi.

"Berangkat sekarang, Kakashi – _san_?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya, mari berangkat. Ayo, Fushame – chan," kata Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Fushame. Begitu mendengar nama 'Fushame' mata Gaara menjadi terbelalak seketika. Langsung melihat gadis yang sedang berada di sebelah Kakashi itu. Gadis yang membawa tas besar dan berambut merah itu. Memang tidak asing. Itu Fushame.

Nah, inilah kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu Gaara. Bisa bersama dengan Fushame lagi. Menjalankan misi bersama. Mungkin ini dapat menjadi saat yang tepat padanya untuk meminta maaf.

Ini belum terlalu terlambat, bukan?, batin Gaara.

Mungkin belum terlambat. Dapatkah Fushame menerima permintamaafan dari Gaara?

Mereka bertiga berdiri menghadap ke sebuah bukit di depan hutan tersebut. Tetapi, meskipun begitu Fushame tetap berada di belakang Kakashi dan Gaara. Ia hanya diam saja dari tadi. Tidak member saran, memberi pendapat atau berbicara satu patah kata pun. Wajah dinginnya terus menutup mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Dekat bukit itulah rumah para bandit itu menurut Tsunade – sama," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk arah dekat bukit dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Lalu, bagaimana rencananya Kakashi – san?" Tanya Gaara.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghela napas, "kita jangan melakukan penyerangan dahulu. Kita harus mencari dahulu dimana markas 100 bandit itu. Yang jelas, mereka adalah orang kuat. Ada salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan chakra kita sehingga kita tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan jurus apapun. Itu samasekali tidak baik untuk Fushame sebenarnya,"

Fushame hanya melengos.

"Tidak baik?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Ya, jika chakra kita dihentikan, maka salah satu tehnik yang bisa kita gunakan adalah taijutsu. Dan sayangnya Fushame sedang tidak sehat kali ini. Bukankah begitu, Fushame?" jelas Kakashi. Fushame hanya menghela napas.

"Hn,"

"Oh, aku mengerti," sahut Gaara menatap Fushame. Walaupun Fushame tidak balas menatapnya. Dan sebenarnya Fushame tidak pernah menatap Gaara. Mungkin ia sudah muak untuk melihat Gaara. Sudah muak memberikan satu kata pun. Apalagi memberikan senyuman. Apakah Fushame benar-benar marah? Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Gaara. Sebenarnya, semenjak Fushame marah, Gaara menjadi begitu khawatir jika Fushame benar-benar marah. Dari hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tidak ingin Fushame tidak tersenyum padanya. Ia tidak ingin Fushame dengki dan marah padanya.

Ia selalu merenungkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat dimaafkan oleh Fushame. Bahkan, belakangan ini ia sering melamun tentang Fushame hingga ditegur oleh kakaknya, Temari.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita berpencar. Aku akan memeriksa sebelah sana," kata Kakashi menunjuk arah utara, "Fushame, yang sana," menunjuk arah Barat, "dan Gaara ke sebelah sana," menunjuk arah Timur,"setelah hari menjelang gelap, kita akan bertemu di sini kembali, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kakashi.

Fushame hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang datar, Gaara juga hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mulai berpencar!" kata Kakashi memberikan aba-aba. Dan setelah itu mereka pun mulai berpencar menuju arah yang telah ditunjuk oleh Kakashi. Kakashi menuju arah utara, Fushame arah barat. Dan Gaara sebelah timur. Terkadang sambil berjalan Gaara berpikir, "kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk minta maaf pada Fushame?" terus bertanya di dalam hati.

Mungkin kini ia hanya menyerah dan mungkin itu sudah takdir kalau misalnya tidak dimaafkan oleh Fushame. Lagipula, sekeras apapun ia meminta maaf, Fushame tidak akan memaafkannya. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Jika Fushame sudah sangat marah dan memasang wajah yang sedingin es, ia tidak akan memaafkan orang lain yang membuatnya marah. Sasuke dan Naruto juga pernah berkata demikian kepada Gaara, dan oleh karena itu Gaara menjadi sangat hati – hati terhadap Fushame.

Tetapi mengapa? mengapa orang yang Fushame benci adalah aku? Batin Gaara yang selalu terngiang-iang di kepalanya.

"Rupanya kau sudah kembali, Gaara – kun?" Tanya Kakashi begitu sampai di tempat yang telah dijanjikan tadi.

"Ya, Kakashi – san, Fushame belum tiba," sahut Gaara.

"Iya, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di tengah perjalanan menuju kemari, dan menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan tempat untuk beristirahat. Ayo kita ke san!" jelas Kakashi.

"Baik," kata Gaara singkat. Lalu ia mengikuti Kakashi yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

Tiba di tempat yang telah disiapkan Fushame, mereka langsung memakan hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Fushame. Dan mereka makan bersama, Gaara mencoba duduk di sebelah Fushame. Tetapi, Fushame malah pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Menghindar dari Gaara.

Lagi-lagi begini, batin Gaara.

Waktu makan pun telah selesai. Kakashi menjelaskan hal yang telah ia temukan, tetapi waktu itu Fushame tidak mendengarkan. Karena ia sedang membereskan segala sesuatunya, dan Kakashi tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menyuruh Fushame untuk ke markas bandit itu.

"Aku telah menemukan markas bandit itu, Gaara – kun. Markas bandit itu berada tidak jauh dari sini. Aku telah menyelidikinya. Terdapat dua markas besar, Sekitar 5 km dari sini ke arah utara. Dan sebelah selatan sekitar 10 km. sore ini juga, aku akan menyerang amarkas sebelah selatan. Di sebelah selatan hanya terdapat sedikit bandit, dan bandit yang ahli menghentikan chakra itu berada di sebelah utara, jadi hati-hati." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hanya kau yang ke sana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kurasa, untuk menyerang markas sebelah selatan lebih efektif hanya seorang diri. Dan selain itu, Fushame harus beristirahat jadi kau harus menemani dia," sahut Kakashi dan beranjak berdiri.

"Baik, aku mengerti," sahut Gaara.

"Ya, aku akan segera berangkat. Jaga dirimu dan Fushame. Dan ingat jangan pergi ke sebelah utara, itu terlalu bahaya. Ingatkan pada Fushame pula," tegas Kakashi. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Dan, akhirnya tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Gaara. Suatu kesempatan untuk bicara hanya berdua saja dengan Fushame. Saat dimana saatnya dia harus minta maaf pada Fushame.

_KIDDING! _

_Author: Akhirnya Chapter 5 sudaah selesai! _

_Kakashi: Author! Lo kok tega bener sih, masa gua sendirian sih ke markas banditnya. _

_Deidara: Hmm!_

_Author: Ini kan cerita gua! Suka-suka dong, ini kan karya gua!_

_Deidara: Benar itu, aku juga punya karya tau, hmm!_

_Author: lah? Akatsuki ngapain ikut2an nh? Ha hm ha hm aja lagi kerjaannya!_

_Deidara: (Kabur, pergi!) _

_Kakashi: tapi kenapa sih gua harus sendiri? _

_Gaara: Author! Si Fushame kok kyknya benci bgt sih sm gua?_

_Fushame: Iya, Author! Emg aku sebenci itu ya sama Gaara aslinya? _

_Author: Udahlah! Kita lihat saja kelak!_

_Gaara: Ih! Ngikutin kata-kata gua tuh!_

_Sasuke: Kok gua udh ga prnh nongol lagi, sih? Yah, popularitas gua turun dong!_

_Gaara: Ih! Sok bener, sih! Populeran juga gua!_

_Sasuke: Enak aja… gua!_

_Gaara: Dimana-mana gua yang lebih populer dari lo! Lo kan jarang keluar nih!_

_Sasuke: Bener juga. _

_Neji: Oi! Author! Kok yang lain namanya pada nongol, gua kok engga sih, kan gua lebih ganteng juga dari Gaara!_

_Gaara: Eh, ngasal nh kalo ngomong!_

_Neji: Gue emang lebih ganteng dan populer!_

_Author: -_-, Huh udahlah. Ditutup aja. Kenapa temanya jadi cowo populer, sih?! Okeh! View the next chapter yaa. review please... ^^_

**_CHAPTER 5 END! _**

**Next Chapter**

"**Apa kau akan selalu menghindar dariku? Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku?" kata Gaara begitu mendekati Fushame. Berusaha berbicara, tetapi Fushame menghindarinya. Menjauh. …**

**…**

**"DASAR! Shinobi tidak berguna! Bunuh saja dia!" setidaknya itu yang dapat didengar oleh Fushame.**

**…**

**Tak sadarkan diri. Dan belum sempat mengatakan, ****_"Aku memaafkanmu, Suna no Gaara,"_**

**…**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'"THE RED HAIR COUPLE" – Uchiha Cla

**Chapter6: Forgive me!**

**SUMMARY: Setelah sekian lama error, akhirnya bisa publish lagi Hehe. Sebelumnya terimakasih yah atas review dari Reviewer - san. ^^ mohon maaf udh telat banget mekasihnya. Mohon reviewnya lagi yaaa..**

**_Disclaimer: Tokoh karakter, tempat, dan property lain milik pencipta asli (kecuali Fushame). Hanya untuk berbagi cerita dan hiburan semata!_**

**_Warnings: AU, OC & OOC, Many clarify and dialogue, 'cripsy' crack and kidding, mystery and many skip time! Just two choice, "READ" or "DON'T Read"…_**

**_R&R please…?_**

Angin bertiup cukup kencang sore ini. Suara dedaunan dari ranting pohon terdengar riuh dan cukup ramai. Perasaan hangat akan timbul jika merasakan saat ini. Tapi tidak bagi Fushame yang kini.

"Apa kau akan selalu menghindar dariku? Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku?" kata Gaara begitu mendekati Fushame. Berusaha berbicara, tetapi Fushame menghindarinya. Menjauh.

… Fushame hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Haruskah kau selalu dingin padaku?" Gaara mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki Fushame yang terus berjalan menghindarinya."Sekali saja, dengarkan aku," lanjutnya. Dan benar, Fushame sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn?" mungkin hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Fushame. Tapi Gaara merasa, setidaknya Fushame masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti masalahmu, dan maaf karena aku telah membela Hinata. Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Tolong be…" kata Gaara tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Fushame yang menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam.

"Maaf? Tidak tahu masalahku? Jika kau tidak tahu, jangan ikut campur! Dan jika kau ingin kumaafkan menjauhlah dariku!" jawab Fushame yang terdengar menusuk. Perasaan Gaara terasa hancur seketika. Napasnya terhenti sejenak, begitu tegang dan menjadi sulit bernapas.

Apa itu kah yang diinginkan Fushame? Batin Gaara yang selalu ia ulang dalam hatinya. Fushame kini sudah melesat ke arah utara menjauh dari Gaara. Meninggalkan Gaara di tengah tiupan angin yang sepi ini. Gaara menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan Fushame. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi. Habis sudah.

Tapi, tunggu dulu… tadi, tadi. Fushame melesat ke arah… UTARA? Oh, tidak itu berarti.

_"Ya, aku akan segera berangkat. Jaga dirimu dan Fushame. Dan ingat jangan pergi ke sebelah utara, itu terlalu bahaya. Ingatkan pada Fushame pula,"_

Gaara mengingat perkataan peringatan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi tadi. Oh tidak, apa yang telah kulakukan. Mati sudah. Sebenarnya aku ini apa? Selalu melakukan hal yang salah pada Fushame. Selalu meretakkan hati Fushame. Batin Gaara. Bagaimana nasib Fushame jika jadinya begini?

Lalu Gaara berusaha mengejar Fushame yang tadi melesat menghindarinya tadi. Sudah tidak sempat. Sejauh apapun Gaara melesat, ia tidak melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut merah keunguan itu. Ia harus lebih cepat. Harus, kalau tidak?

**FUSHAME SIDE**

Fushame terus berlari, ia tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan Gaara yang sangat ia benci kini. Kadangkala ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia tidak ingin diikuti oleh sosok Gaara, karena kenyataannya ia tidak ingin memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Gaara. Ia terus saja melesat tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

Terus berlari, tanpa memerhatikan arah yang ia tuju. Kemudian, tiba-tiba.

BRUK!

Fushame terjatuh. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, sangat lemas. Seuntai tali telah membuatnya jatuh.

Jebakan!

Tanda-tanda para bandit sudah muncul. Fushame tidak dapat bangkit berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan chakranya hilang. Kekuatannya hilang. Mencoba bangkit, tetapi terjatuh kembali. Suasana ramai menyelimutinya tiba-tiba. Ia merasa ada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Banyak sekali orangnya. Dan mereka tertawa, seperti merendahkan Fushame.

Lalu akhirnya Fushame merasakan kelemahan yang luar biasa. Lemas sekali. Kemudian ia sudah tidak kuat membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan yang paling parah adalah, kekuatannya telah hilang seketika.

Dimana aku? Batin Fushame terus bertanya dalam hati. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Mengerjapkan matanya hingga dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sekelompok orang dengan wajah sangar mengelilinginya dan berteriak-teriak padanya.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan bersama siapa kau ke sini?!" tubuh Fushame terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri. Ia merasa sudah tidak dapat berdiri lagi. Seorang bandit terus saja berteriak dengan keras di telinganya. Terkadang bandit itu memukul kepala Fushame dengan keras hingga kepalanya jatuh ke tanah.

"KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK?" kata bandit itu lagi. Kemudian kali ini ia menarik rambut Fushame dan membuat rambutnya berantakan. Acak-acakan. Tidak karuan. Tapi kini Fushame tergeletak lemas, tidak berdaya. Ia hanya pasrah. Mengingat chakranya sudah habis tanpa sebab.

"DASAR! Shinobi tidak berguna! Bunuh saja dia!" setidaknya itu yang dapat didengar oleh Fushame.

Mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku yang menyedihkan, batin Fushame.

Seorang bandit yang lain siap membunuh Fushame dengan membawa pedang besar. Fushame hanya memejamkan mata. Setidaknya dengan memejamkan mata, ia tidak dapat mendengar atau melihat peristiwa tragisnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" suara berat terdengar. Suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Fushame. Suara orang yang menyebalkan. Masuk pintu ruang penyiksaan Fushame secara kasar.

"Hebat juga kau, masuk ke ruangan ini yang dijaga secara ketat oleh 100 anak buahku dengan mudah," kata salah satu bandit itu. "Oh, aku mengetahuimu. Kau adalah Gaara dari padang pasir. Suna no Gaara tepatnya" lanjutnya.

"Lepaskan dia! Jangan sakiti dia!" kata Gaara dengan tegas.

"Oh, jadi kau teman dari shinobi tidak berguna ini, ya?" kata bandit itu. Sedangkan Fushame sangat lemas. Hingga mendengar pun sudah tak bisa rasanya. Ia pun tidak tahu kalau yang sedang datang adalah Gaara.

"Beraninya kau!" kata Gaara dengan wajah yang dengki melihat Fushame tergeletak lemas dekat bandit itu.

"Jangan sombong dahulu! Ayo mari kita lihat, bagaimana jika aku menghentikan chakramu," tawa bandit itu.

Bandit itu kemudian mendekati Gaara. Berusaha menyentuh tubuh Gaara untuk menghentikan chakranya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Pasirnya terus menghalangi niat bandit itu. Tidak akan mungkin. Gaara menyerang kedua bandit itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan tidak ada 30 menit, bandit itu sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Gaara menghampiri Fushame yang tergeletak lemas di tanah. Kedua tangannya mencoba membangkitkan tubuh Fushame yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya itu.

Chakranya belum kembali, batin Gaara.

Tak beberapa lama mata Fushame terbuka perlahan, tapi terlihat belum seperti biasanya. Mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan suatu kata dengan lemas dan terbata.

"Ga-gaara," katanya.

"Fushame, berahanlah. Dan aku mohon darimu, maafkan aku." Kata Gaara. Kemudian Gaara merogoh sesuatu dari bajunya dengan tangannya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah…

Kalung.

Kalung warna-warni sama persis dengan milik Fushame hanya memiliki warna yang lebih banyak.

"Apa itu?" suara serak terdengar dari mulut Fushame.

"Aku berniat minta maaf. Dan mencoba mengganti kalung berhargamu itu. Tapi, tidak bisa. Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya mengganti barangmu, setidaknya mirip dan dapat dihargai. Aku menemukan jawabannya," terang Gaara dengan lembut ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jawaban?" Fushame menjawab dengan nada serak.

"Teman, ini adalah chakra dari teman-temanmu. Chakraku juga ada di sini. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meminta teman-teman untuk memberikan chakranya. Sedikit saja," aku Gaara.

"Teman?" Tanya Fushame dengan nada serak.

"Iya, teman dari Suna dan Konoha. Walaupun yang dari Suna hanya aku, Temari, dan Kankurou. Tapi, tidak apa, bukan. Ini untukmu. Ambillah, kumohon," kata Gaara dengan seulas senyuman. Baru kali ini Fushame melihat Gaara tersenyum. Fushame menggenggam kalung itu. Fushame hanya tersenyum masam dan menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sangup melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja, karena ia sangat takjub dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Gaara, ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Fushame menggenggam kalung itu dengan erat dan, tiba-tiba ia memejamkan mata. Pingsan. Tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian belum sempat mengatakan, _"Aku memaafkanmu, Suna no Gaara,"_

_CHAPTER 6 END! _

_Nah tamatlah chap 6.. Review please yaaa. _

**Next Chapter**

**"Jangan begitu, Neji – san! Fushame sekarang lebih sensitive dari yang kau kira, ingat itu!" seseorang berkata lagi. Kali ini suara gadis yang berbeda. Dan gadis itu menyebut nama Neji – san? Neji? Siapa dia? Fushame terus berusaha memutar kepalanya dan mencari sebuah nama. Neji? Tapi, ia tidak pernah kenal sepertinya.**

**…**

**"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku," kata Fushame tersenyum pada Sakura.**

**"Iya, lagipula ada seseorang yang memintaku," terang Sakura.**

**…**

**"Oh. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu, Gaara." Sahut Naruto dengan tidak jelas.**

**"Apa?" Gaara bertanya singkat.**

**"Ia sudah meninggalkan Konoha sejak 1 tahun yang lalu," jelas Naruto. Mendengar hal tersebut, mata Gaara terlihat terbelalak…**


End file.
